viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Paintenance Tunnels
Paintenance tunnels is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn brief Map The map consists of a small collection of narrow, poorly lit corridors and tunnels. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies **Lantern ** Solar Flare *Incinerator *Laser Welder * Work-Site Light Primary Objectives * Clean the level of any blood and viscera, and dispose of any trash and bullet casings. * Destroy the several tentacles found throughout the level. * Fix any bullet holes found. * Restock the three First Aid Kits in the level. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area. *Stack barrels in the designated area. *Find all 8 Personal Identification Devices, enter them into the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 08/12/2184 Time: 19:42 GST Identification: Dr. Pescador Title: Marine Biologist :Given the state of things down here, we won't be going home for Sciencemas...again! Dr. Rekk believes the creature we picked up on our scans could be the mother of our specimens. We may poke fun at him for his name, but the good Doctor might be onto something. Any day now we're gonna see that massive thing through the windows, I'm not content to wait. I'm taking one of the UEVs. Gonna see what I can see in the sea. If I don't make it, tell my husband... Tell him I went to look for a better one. Date: 10/12/2184 Time: 12:31 GST Identification: Dr. Rekk, Tim Title: Marine Biologist :It's been two months since we discovered what we're calling specimen X. A fascinating marine lifeform that inhabits this planet's oceans. We were unable to determine the sex of the specimens, which lead us to wonder where they came from. Recently we found out. There's something down here, something we didn't pick up, and it's HUGE! At least 5 miles in diameter, and moving. We fear it may be our subjects' mother, they grow increasingly restless as she nears. Notes Gallery PaintenanceTunnelsNoteGeorgeSeaman.png|George Seaman PaintenanceTunnelsNoteKeelOvaar.png|Keel Ovaar Tips and Trivia *The word "donate" is written in blood on one of the glass portals near the Slosh-O-Matic. *The words "Join us" are written in blood on one of the glass portals near the barrel stacking area. * In combination with often poor and generally blue lighting, alien blood in this level is generally very light in colour, and can be quite easy to unintentionally track around the level or cover one's mop with. * This level takes place in the Aquatic Substation, "The Verne" (quite probably a reference to the novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea by Jules Verne). * As indicated by several documents present in the level, the station is supposedly located below the ocean of an unnamed, non-Earth planet. * As indicated by several documents present in the level, prior to the events taking place in the Paintenance Tunnels, an unnamed creature could be heard "banging on the hull" of the base. * Paintenance Tunnels is one of only four levels confirmed to be on actual planets, the others being Unrefinery, Unearthly Excavation, and Athena's Wrath. * As of version 0.40, several tentacles of varying sizes can be seen scattered throughout this level. It is unknown as to which creature they originally belonged to. ** Tentacles or other alien body parts may be rather large and unwieldy to carry through the level and place in the Incinerator. Because of this, it is recommended that players use the Laser Welder to break down or even completely incinerate these objects before attempting to move them. * There are many trap doors scattered across the map, similar to the trap door found in the Office. These trap doors, however, are not able to be opened, and are purely for aesthetic purposes. * One of the heads from the aliens found in this level is needed for the 'head hunter' achievement. Image Gallery 2016-02-26 00002.jpg|All Crates Stacked Barrel Stacking Area.jpg|All Barrels Stacked LSpreviewPaintenance.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels